


Vows

by LittleMissBrightside



Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBrightside/pseuds/LittleMissBrightside
Summary: A sort of continuation of Say Yes.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Queliot One-Word Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Vows

Quentin crumpled up the piece of paper with a sigh. He tossed it on the table to join a dozen others. “Just write anything,” he muttered.

The door to the cottage opened and Eliot stepped into the doorway. “Q,” he said, breathless. His skin was covered in a light layer of sweat. “Will you please come play with your son? He’s exhausting.” 

Quentin smiled. “Your son.” 

“What are you doing?”

“I am trying to write our vows. Well, my vow to you.” He sat back in the chair. “It’s not going well.”

“I can see that. You’ve got that adorable frustrated Quentin look.” Eliot looked outside for a moment and then he walked over and stood behind Quentin, draping himself over his shoulders.

Quentin melted in the embrace. “Did Eliot Waugh just call me adorable?” 

“Hmm, must be all the opium in the air,” he said. He placed a quick kiss on Quentin’s cheek and followed it up with three slower kisses along his jaw.

Quentin laughed. “Shut up. And quit it, you’re distracting me.” He leaned further into Eliot’s touch anyway.

“I’m inspiring you.”

Quentin turned his face towards Eliot’s and accepted a quick kiss. And then another. He pulled away, despite every cell in his body protesting. “Go be inspiring somewhere else.”

Teddy ran into the cottage then. “Papa papa! You’ll never believe what I just found.”

“What is it?”

“C’mon c’mon,” Teddy insisted. “Come see!”

“Alright, alright.” He kissed Quentin one last time. “That’s my cue. Come join us?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” Quentin said. But there were already a million thoughts running through his mind; images and sounds that looked and sounded like forever. He watched as Eliot took Teddy’s hand into his and followed him out of the cottage. He took one last look at Quentin and smiled and everything rearranged within him.

The next afternoon, they stood together underneath the archway in the garden. Their hands were clasped together and there were tears in both of their eyes. Teddy was standing right next to them with a ring in each hand. Eliot had just finished his vow, but if you asked Quentin then or fifty years from now, he wouldn’t be able to repeat a single word that Eliot had said. But he swears he could write a sonnet detailing the way his hands fit perfectly into Eliot’s and the way Eliot looked back at him, completely unfiltered and with more love than Quentin had hoped to ever know. He’d go back in time and dub him Eliot The Brave if he could. 

Eliot, who was smiling as if he was holding back laughter. “Q?”

Quentin cleared his throat. “Right, sorry. Um...look, I couldn’t have asked for a better partner to be on this quest with. No matter how impossible and vague it may be. No matter what happens and no matter what the answer turns out to be...I’ve got my answer right here.” He squeezed Eliot’s hands once before letting go. He picked up Teddy then and placed him on his hip. “You two are my answer and the beauty of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "crumpled"
> 
> Also I listened to "Bloom" by The Paper Kites while writing this :)
> 
> Moodboard:
> 
> [Vows](https://www.canva.com/design/DADyBsPlB_4/view?utm_content=DADyBsPlB_4&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=embeds&utm_source=link) by [Jess H](https://www.canva.com/JessH35?utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=embeds&utm_source=link)


End file.
